Moi, Bellatrix
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Bellatrix était folle et cruelle ! Mais toutes les causes désespérées le sont ! Pourriez-vous prétendre valoir mieux qu'elle en sachant tout ce qu'elle a vraiment traversé ?
1. Education magique

_\- Défis du forum anglais Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's Most Faithful -_

 _L'éducation magique : Vous devez écrire une fanfiction sur la façon dont un ou plusieurs petits sorciers ou sorcières ont été instruis, en particulier avant l'âge de Poudlard._

* * *

La petite fille n'était pas certaine de savoir, comment, elle en était arrivée là. C'était simplement une enfant, et elle se devait d'écouter ses parents et d'obéir. N'est-ce pas ? Mais alors pourquoi cela ne lui suffisait pas ?

Ses parents répétaient, à qui voulaient bien l'entendre, qu'elle était la plus intelligente de leurs trois filles. Et en effet, Bellatrix se passionnait pour tout avec une réelle avidité pour apprendre. C'était une insatiable curieuse, que le précepteur de la famille Black avait bien dût mal à satisfaire. Il fallait dire, qu'une fois les règles de bienséance et les bases scolaires établies, sa marche de manœuvre restante était limitée… Il avait tellement de contrainte de par la pureté du sang.

Et c'était justement cette question qui préoccupait la brune à présent : Son sang.

Depuis qu'elle était en mesure de comprendre, ses parents et son percepteur lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Elle portait sur ses frêles épaules le poids de tout une lignée de sorciers puissants, et elle détenait dans ses veines, un sang des plus précieux.

Par conséquent, rien ne devait altérer cette pureté, et la petite fille devait occuper ses journées avec des activités dignes de son rang…Il n'était pas question d'aller courir dehors avec les autres enfants dans la boue.

Il n'était pas non plus question d'amour.

Pourtant ce n'était pas que ces parents ne l'aimaient pas. Bellatrix le savait parfaitement, même si cela demeurait encore un mystère pour ses deux jeunes sœurs.

Seulement ce n'était pas ce même amour, qu'elle retrouvait dans les livres par exemple…

Elle n'attendait jamais, le soir venu, que sa mère ou son père lui raconte une histoire. Elle n'espérait pas non plus que l'une de ses bonnes actions lui vaille d'être câliner ou embrasser. Bellatrix était d'ailleurs dans ce cas précis à peine féliciter. Puisqu'après tout ce n'était pas exploit, c'était tout au plus ce qu'on attendait d'un sang pur.

Son jeune esprit avait mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

En faite, ses parents se voulaient impassibles pour ne pas démontrer à un ennemi une faiblesse éventuelle. Tout cela n'était une fois de plus qu'une histoire de rang…

Démontrer le moindre sentiment, revenait à démontrer ses points faibles.

C'était à partir de cette prise de conscience que Bellatrix avait commencé à détestait ce sang qui était le sien.

Elle, elle était bien incapable d'avoir cette distance pour ces deux sœurs qu'elle aimait tant.

Parfois Bellatrix avait l'impression que ces parents étaient deux inconnus, et que peut-être, elle n'était pas vraiment une Black.

Comment était-il possible de regarder ceux que l'on aime avec tant de détachement…Comment pourrait-elle faire cela à ses deux jeunes sœurs, qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge de comprendre ?

Rien que d'imaginer que Narcissa et Andromeda pensent ne pas être aimées, cela blessait Bellatrix.

Oui définitivement elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce grand manoir.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette petite chambre vide de couleur et de distraction. Un petit espace personnel qui n'était que la pâle copie de celles de ses sœurs, et dans laquelle, Bellatrix avait l'impression d'étouffer.

La petite brune leva son bras et regarda sa main dont la paume était entaillée.

Elle n'avait pas mal. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour que, malgré son jeune âge, elle pleure.

Non, Bellatrix fut soudainement hypnotisée par le sang qui coulait de la plaie béante. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une attention malsaine ou prémédité, la petite fille ne s'était pas blessée intentionnellement. Non ce qui l'intéressait à cet instant c'était encore et toujours de comprendre.

Pourquoi disait-on de ce sang qu'il était si spécial alors que devant ses yeux s'écoulaient un sang semblable à celui de tous les autres. Son esprit se disait que, forcément, il devait exister une différence.

La couleur peut-être ? Ou bien la densité ? Peut-être même la quantité ?

Aucune de ses suppositions ne lui semblaient valables et l'ombre d'un doute plana dans son esprit.

Ses parents pourraient-ils lui mentir ? Mais pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Devait-elle simplement les croire sur paroles ? C'étaient eux les grandes personnes après tout, c'étaient eux qui savaient tous ? N'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Son jeune esprit farouchement aiguisé et indépendant, refusait de prendre pour acquise une information sans fondement véritable.

Est-ce que peut-être c'était dans ce sang que la magie de ses ancêtres reposait ? Mais dans ce cas comment expliquer les enfants sorciers naît de parent moldu ? Ou tout simplement les née moldu de parent sorcier ?

Ou les sang-de-bourbe et les cracmols, comme ses parents les nommaient.

Bellatrix aurait bien parlé avec son précepteur de tout cela, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il allait forcément le reporter à ses parents, et la petite fille savaient qu'ils seraient à la fois en colère et très déçus de cette attitude. Ils ne prenaient en réalité par vraiment conscience de l'intelligence de leur fille et peut-être était ce mieux comme ça finalement.

Bellatrix avait la clairvoyance de se dire qu'il valait mieux attendre et n'en parler à personne. Profiter de cette fugace liberté, offerte grâce à la naïveté enfantine que ses parents lui prêtaient.

L'année prochaine, elle irait à Poudlard, et peut-être alors qu'elle aurait enfin les réponses à ses questions…ou, suivant la situation, encore plus de question qu'aujourd'hui…

Cependant quelqu'en soit l'issue, Bellatrix avait le sentiment qu'à Poudlard, un véritable tournant décisive se jouerait dans sa vie. Elle avait tellement hâte, car cette petite fille savait déjà qu'une fois les portes de cette école franchies, elle ne serait plus jamais la même.


	2. Querelles familiales

_\- Défis du forum anglais Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's Most Faithful -_

 _Les querelles familiales : Écrivez une fiction sur une querelle familiale, minuscule ou modifiant la vie du personnage ou des personnages._

* * *

Alors que Narcissa était enfin en âge de comprendre toutes les questions, auxquelles Bellatrix voulaient trouver des réponses, son raisonnement fut bien différent de celui de sa sœur ainé. En faite absolument tout chez sa sœur lui était opposé qu'il s'agisse de son caractère ou de ses longs cheveux blonds.

Pour Narcissa la parole de ses parents étaient comme la parole divine. En faite sa jeune sœur ne comprenait pas le simple fait que Bellatrix puisse contester ce qui lui était enseigné.

Cette différence flagrante de point de vue, donné lieux, très régulièrement à des affrontements entres les deux jeunes sœurs. Pour Bellatrix la dévotion que Narcissa vouait à leurs parents était complètement inexpliquée… Elle qui avait souffert du manque d'amour, elle qui n'avait pas compris comment interpréter l'attitude de ses parents…Elle qui avait même eut peur que Narcissa manque d'amour !

Aujourd'hui Bellatrix avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa petite sœur, et d'être face à un glaçon. Cette réalité lui brisa le cœur bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, ou qu'elle ne devait le montrer.

Narcissa rêvait d'être la plus respectable des sang-purs. Elle avait en tête l'image d'un couple parfait, d'enfant parfait, d'une maison parfaite… Autant d'ambition qui n'avait pour Bellatrix aucun sens. Se conforter à une petite existence parfaite derrière ses convictions de sang-pur ridicule la rendait malade. Pour l'ainée, Narcissa était devenue, à son plus grand regret la pâle copie grotesque de leur mère.

Voir sa sœur devenir ainsi faisait tellement de mal à Bellatrix, que cette dernière comptait véritablement les jours qui la séparaient encore de la rentrée scolaire. L'appelle de Poudlard semblait plus fort de jour en jour.

Cette endroit que tous appelait « maison » était pour elle comme un piège qui se refermait lentement sur elle. Son seul rempart face à la mélancolie résidait alors chez sa plus jeune sœur Andromeda. Elle était encore petite mais pourtant Bellatrix pouvait déjà voir briller dans ses yeux une lueur farouche de révolution. Andromeda avait la qualité rare de s'émerveiller encore de tout, et ce malgré la rudesse de leurs éducations.

A côté de Narcissa, elle était le strict opposé. Elle était une véritable bouffée d'air frais, tout en étant, heureusement, moins torturé par des questions existentielles que Bellatrix l'avait été. Andromeda était encore bercé par l'insouciance et la candeur donnant à Bellatrix l'immense regret d'avoir « arrêté » si tôt d'être une enfant.

Le statut d'ainé, en plus de celui de sang-pur l'écrasait véritablement à tel point que Bellatrix se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à la naissance de ses sœurs.

Qu'importe l'âge qu'elle avait, elle se souvenait d'avoir ressenti non pas du bonheur mais une vive angoisse qui n'avait jamais disparu. Bien sûr elle les aimait profondément, mais la responsabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elles n'avait cessé de croitre étouffant un peu l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Bellatrix repensa justement à ça quand Narcissa furieuse claqua la porte de sa chambre. L'ainée était là les bras ballant devant sa valise…Elle avait tenté de calmer l'animosité qui régnait entres elles, en lui proposant de l'aider à préparer sa valise pour Poudlard.

Au lieu de ça, en voyant l'excitation de Bellatrix, Narcissa s'était scandalisée

« Tu n'as qu'une hâte nous abandonner ! C'est ça ! »

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. Bellatrix soupira et plia correctement les affaires, que Narcissa avait jeté sous la colère. A l'évidence quoi qu'elle fasse, rien n'attiserait le conflit et tristement l'ainée se rendit compte qu'elle en avait assez d'essayer. Sa sœur était une véritable tête de mule, tout comme elle…Et puis Bellatrix n'était-elle pas une farouche partisane de la liberté ?

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, lui en voulait-elle autant d'être « une parfaite petite sang-pur »

Probablement parce que c'était tout ce que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais put être…En et contre tout, malgré son besoin d'indépendance Bellatrix était comme n'importe quelle petite fille, elle voulait plaire à ses parents.

En ce sens la présence de Narcissa ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point elle avait échoué.


	3. Fantôme

_\- Défis du forum anglais Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's Most Faithful -_

 _Les fantômes : Votre personnage devient un fantôme, interagit avec un fantôme, pense à la vie de fantôme ou à toute autre interprétation._

* * *

Sans grande surprise Bellatrix s'installa à la table des Serpentards…Pendant un bref instant elle fut à la fois fière, à l'idée que ses parents jubilent, et déçu, à l'idée d'être ce qu'ils prévoyaient qu'elle devienne…

Secouant la tête elle chassa ses sombres pensées et respira un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Elle était à Poudlard, enfin ! L'air y semblait tellement léger ! Tout était parfait, et elle ne risquait pas ici de rencontrer Narcissa au détour d'un couloir.

Comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé, en traverser les portes de la grandes salle, Bellatrix s'était transformée. Elle avait laissé loin derrière elle ses angoisses pour ne penser, pour une fois, qu'à elle-même. Bon physiquement elle avait toujours ses cheveux noirs indomptables et sa peau blanche qui lui donnait l'air de ne jamais avoir vu le soleil, mais à l'intérieure Bellatrix rayonnait. Poudlard représentait tellement pour elle, une opportunité, le lieu de la connaissance, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.

Encore intimité dans ce château où tout était démesurément, y compris son gardien, elle marcha avec les autres jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Sa mère lui avait de nombreuse fois parlé de ce lieu mystique sous le lac de l'école, et c'est vrai qu'absolument tout ici était bien au de la de ses attentes.

Bellatrix avait longtemps eut peur qu'à trop fantasmer sur cette endroit, elle soit amèrement déçu une fois entres ses murs. Mais non, c'était comme si Poudlard n'avait aucune limite.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le salon qui se vidait laissant place à un profond silence. Chaque Serpentard se dépêchait afin de pouvoir choisir son lit dans les dortoirs. La jeune Black, elle se fichait bien de savoir sur quelle lit dormir, elle était hypnotisée par l'immense statut de Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de sa maison d'accueil.

Il n'était pas très difficile à reconnaitre, très grand et très mince, sa simple silhouette était impressionnante. Dans sa famille qui vouait un véritable culte à la lignée des sang-pur, Salazar Serpentard, était une figure emblématique qu'elle se devait de connaitre par cœur. Après tout le sorcier avait toujours défendu son point de vue selon lequel seul les sang-pur étaient dignes d'apprendre la magie. Ce n'était pas cet aspect de cet homme que Bellatrix admirait.

Mais elle savait absolument tout de lui. Elle savait que c'était sa capacité à parler fourche-langue qui l'avait rendu célèbre et avait fait du Serpent son blason et du nom de sa maison Serpentard. C'était l'un des sorcier les plus puissants et les plus respectés de son époque… Et également un brillant légilimens en plus d'être un fin stratège. C'était précisément pour ça qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connue.

Salazar Serpentard était d'une rare intelligence, pas le genre d'homme à qui ont ne pouvait imposer son opinion. Il incarnait pour Bellatrix une certaine liberté de pensée.

Son père lui avait souvent montré les photos de cet homme au visage émacié. La statue était si ressemblante, que Bellatrix espérait secrètement qu'à force de la regarder, Salazar Serpentard jaillirait de la stèle et se présenterait à elle.

Dans une position clairement dominatrice, le dos bien droit, les épaules relevées et les mains croisés devant lui, le fondateur toisait du regard ceux qui l'observait.

Il portait une longue cape cachant l'intégralité de son corps, et presque tous ses doigts portaient des bagues plus ou moins imposantes. Il était chauve mais avait une barbe presque aussi longue que ses robes qui tombaient dans un drapé saisissant de réalité.

\- Ce que tu regarde te plaît ?

La voix grave sembla résonnait dans la tête de Bellatrix, elle fronça les sourcils. Dès le premier son, elle avait comprit que cette voix n'était pas à proprement parlé réelle. Ce qu'elle vit le confirma d'ailleurs puisqu'en faisant plusieurs tours sur elle-même, Bellatrix ne vit personne.

\- Qui est là ? Sa voix trahissait son manque de confiance face à la situation.

Elle se prit un violent coup dans le dos qui la força a se redresser. Le souffle coupé elle se retourna brusquement et clama avec plus de ferveur :

\- Montrez-vous !

\- Si tu insistes… Ce ton était un mélange subtil entre l'autorité et l'amusement.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux en voyant se matérialiser lentement devant ses yeux, la silhouette fantomatique de l'homme statufié derrière elle.

\- C'est impossible…

A sa connaissance, le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard n'avait jamais hanté ses lieux…Il y avait bien la fille de la fondatrice des Serdaigles mais Bellatrix n'avait jamais entendu de tel rumeur concernant son propre fondateur

Copie conforme à la statue, il te tenait là immobile doigts croisés devant lui. Ses doigts étaient si longs et fin qu'ils ressemblaient à de longues griffes qui pouvaient à tout moment se refermer sur elle.

Le cœur de Bellatrix s'accéléra

\- Rien n'est impossible à Poudlard… hum, ou en tous cas c'est ce que son directeur actuel se plaît à répéter.

\- Aucun élève n'a jamais rapporté vous avoir vous dans le château

\- C'est parce que jusqu'ici je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me montrer à qui que ce soit Black !

\- Vous connaissez moi mon nom ?

\- Je fais partie de ce château, je sais absolument tout ce que s'y passe, et je sais absolument tout de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Il passa à travers elle laissant à Bellatrix l'impression d'avoir était traverser par un nuage de cendre, elle toussa et agita inutilement ses bras devant son visage.

En se retourna elle vit qu'elle n'était pas parti, il s'était simplement appuyé sur la statue qui le représentait.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Bellatrix

\- Est-ce que la légende dit vrai ?

\- Laquelle petite ? Celle qui dit que je suis un vampire ? Ou bien celle qui me prétendait capable de me changer en Serpent ?

Bellatrix ouvrit bêtement la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il la regarda avec mépris

\- Ferme donc la bouche c'est indigne…je commence presque a regretter de t'être apparu

\- Non ! Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une pièce dans ce château contenant un… un monstre ?

Salazar releva les yeux bien que celui soit à peine perceptible derrière ses épais sourcils.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment la question que tu veux me poser…

Bellatrix baissa les yeux, honteuse avant de se lancer

\- M'apprendriez-vous la légilimencie ?

\- C'est cela que tu veux ? Te serais-tu tromper de maison fillette ? Ici nous sommes à Serpentard, pourquoi voudrais-tu apprendre à marcher quand tu peux courir ?!

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, il se pencha si près d'elle qu'elle retint sa respiration avant de répondre

\- Je veux tout savoir et tout connaitre murmura t'elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

En se redressant Salazar afficha cette fois un sourire de pur satisfaction

\- Parfait ! Peut-être que j'ai un peu de temps à te consacrer finalement…


	4. Le miroir du Rised

_Défis du forum anglais Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's Most Faithful : Le miroir du Rised - Ce défi sera dédié au miroir de Rised. La fanfiction peut être sur ce qu'une personne y voit, une personne qui pense à ce qu'elle y aurait vu, ce qu'elle peut y voir ... Tout, pourvu qu'il s'agisse du Miroir de Rised._

 _[Défi 055 : F] du concours Super 2000 de JustPaulInHere dans la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Ecrire sur des personnes découvrant le grand échiquier sous la trappe lors de son installation, ou bien sur des élèves des années suivantes le redécouvrant._

* * *

En se promenant dans les couloirs du château, Bellatrix était songeuse. L'émoi de la première année avait rapidement disparu pour laisser place à une étrange monotonie qui l'ennuyait.

La jeune fille retrouvée cette sensation de manque, qu'elle ressentait quand elle était chez elle. Pourtant la Serpentard était bien incapable d'identifier clairement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'une partie d'elle était manquante, mais elle ignorait comment combler le vide.

Ses pas la guidaient elle ne savait où et en faite Bellatrix s'en fichait bien. La journée avait été compliquée, dire qu'elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'ami aurait été un doux euphémisme…Parfois la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle avait la peste bubonique, personne ne l'approchait pas même les Serpentards. Il fallait aussi dire que sa famille était un peu connue comme le loup blanc dans le monde magique.

Les blacks n'hésitaient pas a piétiner les autres si ça leur permettaient d'avancer. Son nom n'était pas associé à la gentille et à la générosité, Bellatrix ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle entamait maintenant sa quatrième année, et la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme son ami, c'était le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'était pas un homme agréable, c'était certain, mais depuis son arrivé, c'était le seul être qui ne l'avait pas laissé tomber…

Son temps libre entre les cours elle le passait avec lui. Sans la moindre réserve le fondateur de sa maison partageait son savoir avec elle. Il ne lui fixait aucune limite, ne lui disait jamais non quand elle voulait approfondir un sujet plutôt qu'un autre…Portait par sa curiosité Bellatrix se sentait forte, c'était même les seuls moments où elle se sentait bien.

En ce moment, après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, Bellatrix lui posaient de nombreuses questions sur la magie noire. Pour Salazar Serpentard la magie noire ne devait pas être directement classé dans la case « c'est mal » Il y avait après tout certain sort de magie blanche qui pouvait tuer. Non, pour lui la magie noire était avant tout synonyme d'un pouvoir bien plus grand et cet aspect fascinait Bellatrix.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Salazar apparu après d'elle diffusait tout autour de lui une lumière blanchâtre

\- Que fais-tu là ma jolie délaissée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant finalement par sa question, qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Bellatrix s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour invoquer un lumos quand Salazar plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres

\- Chut ! Cache-toi

Il disparu laissant seulement à Bellatrix le temps de trouver ce qui ressemblait à un énorme vase pour se cacher derrière.

Des bruit de pas encore lointain lui parvenaient, ainsi que des voix. Elle reconnu sans mal le timbre d'Albus Dumbledore, mais l'autre voix masculine, lui était inconnu.

\- Je ne suis pas certain Albus que ce soit une bonne idée…une école…

\- Je comprends Nicolas, mais je ne considère pas Poudlard comme une simple école…

\- N'avez-vous donc pas peur de mettre en danger vos élèves, tous la convoite !

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais s'il en va de l'avenir de notre monde, alors je veux être capable de pouvoir trouver une solution…

Bellatrix prit le risque de se pencher très légèrement.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à un peu près une dizaine de mètre de sa cachette. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, en revanche elle put apercevoir une dizaine de seconde le visage du dénommé Nicolas.

Il avait les cheveux mi-long mais le haut du crane dégarni ce qui accentuait la largeur de son front. Ses yeux sombres derrière une paire de lunette ronde, brillaient de malice un peu comme ceux d'Albus. Il avait une moustache et une barbe blanche pas très longue mais d'épais sourcils noirs.

\- Et puis ce ne serait pas le premier objet « dangereux » que j'accueille entres ses murs…

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs marches.

Salazar apparu derrière Bellatrix la faisant sursauter

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien suis les !

\- Non c'est hors de question ! Je ne devrais même pas être ici !

\- Et alors ? Ce que tu peux être ennuyeuse ! Je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir ?

Elle secoua la tête sachant très bien qu'il la manipulait

\- C'est interdit…

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même tu ne devrais même pas être ici…sommes nous à un interdit prêt ?

Il sourit malicieusement

\- A moins que tu ne préfère retourner dans ton dortoir ? C'est vrai que tu as tellement d'amis ma petite délaissée que certains pourraient remarquer ton absence…

Elle serra la mâchoire furieuse

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Donne-moi une raison de le faire…

Elle pesta silencieusement contre le fantôme qui avait déjà disparu…Puis après de longue minute d'hésitation Bellatrix quitta sa cachette et longea le mur en brique le plus silencieusement possible.

La jeune Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver les deux hommes. Ils continuaient d'avancer tout en discutant. Elle se plaqua le plus possible contre le mur quand ils furent à nouveau en vu

\- Ces infrastructures existaient bien avant le château, c'est l'une des premières choses que les fondateurs ont créé, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Et à quoi elles servaient ?

\- Oh et bien à l'époque la cérémonie de répartition n'était pas aussi simple qu'avec l'utilisation actuel d'un choixpeau….

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Chaque fondateur avait crée une sorte de….d'épreuve. Les élèves passaient ses épreuves et en fonction de leurs résultats, ils étaient envoyés dans l'une des quatres maisons…

Leurs voix se faisant plus lointaines, Bellatrix se rapprocha. Son souffle s'arrêta quand elle déboucha dans une immense pièce uniquement occupée par…un jeu d'échec grandeur nature.

Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière la dame alors que les deux hommes étaient au centre du plateau.

\- Malheureusement à cette époque certain élèves périssaient durant les épreuves… C'était une bien étrange période que le Moyen-âge ne trouvez vous pas ?

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous Albus…

\- Cette épreuve sera désormais l'une des nombreuses autres qui protégera votre création Nicolas.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Se frayant un chemin entres les immenses pièces de pierre Bellatrix les suivit jusqu'à la pièce suivante et d'adossa au mur près de l'entrée.

\- C'est ici que vous voulez la cacher

\- Voyez-vous meilleur rempart ?

En se penchant la Serpentard vit qu'il admirait un immense miroir

\- Non en effet…

Albus le regardait avec un léger sourire triste

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander ce que vous voyez dans ce miroir mon vieil ami, n'est-ce pas…

Flamel baissa les yeux

\- Il n'y a pas un jour où Pernelle ne me manque pas…

Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nicolas et l'entraina avec lui

\- Venez, allons prendre un thé tranquillement dans mon bureau.

N'entendant plus aucun son, Bellatrix entra dans la pièce, Salazar en profita pour refaire son apparition.

\- C'était donc là que tu l'avais caché vieux fou murmura Salazar…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il fit signe à Bellatrix de s'approcher du miroir.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

La jeune fille méfiante s'approcha lentement de la surface du miroir. Au début elle ne voyait qu'elle-même, sauf qu'en y regardant de plus près, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et elle semblait plus vieille.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux pour dévisager Salazar qui souriait d'amusement

Elle reprit sa contemplation. Un bras apparu autour de sa taille. Par réflexe, Bellatrix baissa les yeux vers sa taille et posa ses mains dessus comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun bras invisible qui la tenait.

Progressivement la silhouette d'un homme se dessina derrière elle, il n'avait aucun visage mais il la tenait amoureusement contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda finalement Salazar.

Bellatrix posa sa main contre ses lèvres avant de répondre dans un murmure :

\- Quelqu'un qui m'aime…


	5. Animalier

_Défis du forum anglais Bellatrix Lestrange the Dark Lord's Most Faithful :_

 _Le défi des sorciers - Votre défi sera d'écrire une fanfiction centrée autour d'un sorcier ou d'un familier, ou une fanfiction dans laquelle l'animal de compagnie joue un rôle très important. Peut-être comment ils l'ont acquit, ce qu'il signifie pour eux... Vous êtes encouragés à explorer ce sujet avec des créatures magiques, des petites choses bizarres de la ménagerie magique et naturellement de grands serpents._

* * *

 _Challenge Choisis ton livre d'Ange Phoenix dans la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :_

 _Eden City, page 26 - [...] Aujourd'hui des morts s'étaient relevés_

* * *

 _Défi Blihiomathèque - Les Dons de Voyance d'un Pokémon de Blihioma dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons :_

 _La femme noire aura un enfant_

 _Mais cet enfant sera perdu_

 _La femme noire pleurera et criera_

 _Et cet enfant reviendra._

* * *

Le miroir du Risèd ne s'était pas trompé, c'était la pièce qui lui manquait. En faite elle réalisait même que ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle comprenait réellement le sens de ce que le miroir lui avait montré 2 ans plus tôt.

Bellatrix sourit en posant une main sur son ventre. La nouvelle la terrifiait autant qu'elle en était réjouie mais c'était ça qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Avec cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, la jeune femme commençait enfin à comprendre sa sœur Narcissa. Elle comprenait enfin le désir grandissant de sa sœur de fonder une famille parfaite après d'un homme parfait.

Elle achevait sa dernière année à Poudlard, et culpabilisa un bref instant d'avoir douter de cet endroit.

Elle était arrivé avec des rêves et des espoirs, avait cru que ce n'était que ça, pour finalement repartir combler…Rien ne pouvait plus entacher son bonheur si ?

Elle baissa les yeux en se souvenant que ce bonheur avait un prix…Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais le père de son enfant…et donc l'enfant par conséquence. Sauf que s'il fallait choisir, alors tout était déjà décidé.

Sa grossesse ne se voyait qu'à peine et pourtant Bellatrix sentait déjà un élan protecteur féroce s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de cet enfant. C'était ça que le miroir lui montrait, pas l'homme, mais l'enfant.

Depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa relation avec le père de son enfant, Salazar ne s'était plus manifester. Ce n'était franchement pas étonnant, ce n'était ni un sang-pur, ni un Serpentard…Pire encore, c'était un Griffondor. Que pouvait-elle faire de pire que cela pour qu'il se sente « trahi »

C'était incroyable de réaliser qu'on pouvait trahir les gens auxquels on tenait simplement en cherchant le bonheur.

Relevant les yeux vers l'été qui s'installait progressivement dans le parc de Poudlard, Bellatrix sourit à nouveau. Elle laissa derrière elle toutes ses pensées négatives et se répéta encore que rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur.

Assise sur un banc elle attendait avec impatience son petit ami, Reece Wyatt. C'était probablement le dernier année le plus populaire de Poudlard. Entres aujourd'hui et ses premières années de solitude, Bellatrix avait fait du chemin.

Il arriva avec un large sourire sur le visage, et portant encore son uniforme d'attrapeur de Quidditch.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

Elle secoua la tête souriant en le regardant poser son balais par terre.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Ce matin tu avais des nausées…

Elle sourit plus encore en lui prenant la main

\- Oui…Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose

Il haussa les sourcils tout en enlevant ses protèges avant bras

\- Vas-y dis moi…

\- Je suis enceinte.

Pendant de longue minute il resta immobile comme stupéfixé. Ça dura tellement longtemps que Bellatrix perdit le sourire et fronça les sourcils anxieuse

\- ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Il se retourna l'expression complètement changé, il semblait à la fois terrifié et furieux

\- Plaisir ? Lâcha t-il avec difficulté

Bellatrix s'éloigna légèrement de lui

\- Tu te fiche de moi ? C'est ça ? C'est une blague ?

La bouche entrouverte la Serpentard ne parvenait plus à dire le moindre mot. Elle sentait son cœur s'arrêter et sa bouche devenir extrêmement sèche…

Devant son silence Wyatt devint complètement livide, il se prit la tête dans les mains en répétant une litanie de « C'est pas possible »

La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui annoncer un décès, et cette sensation lui fit le même effet que si elle avait été piétinée par un hypogriffe.

Il releva ensuite soudain la tête avant de demander d'un ton pressent

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh je ne sais pas…je..

\- Tu peux encore avorter ?

Ce fut à son tour de la dévisager

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux encore avorter répêta t-il agacé et plus fort

Bellatrix le regarda avec horreur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle murmura

\- Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ?

Il lui répondit avec fureur

\- Comment toi tu peux m'imposer une telle chose ! Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas d'un enfant avec toi !

\- Avec moi répéta-t-elle comme assommée.

Il lui lança un regard méprisant, une expression réelle de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais vivre avec toi jusqu'à la mort ? Qu'on aurait une belle maison ? De beaux enfants ?

Serrant les poids Bellatrix encaissa durement avant de répondre

\- Très bien je crois que c'est clair, mais même si toi tu ne veux pas de cette enfant, je suis sa mère et j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je refuse d'avorter !

Wyatt la regarda comme si elle était un monstre qui le répugnait, il secoua la tête plusieurs fois

\- Non..

Elle l'ignora en se levant

\- Je ne te demanderais rien, il n'y a aucun risque…

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre ou l'écouter continuant de regarder tout sauf elle à la recherche d'une solution qui apparaitrait comme par magie.

Bellatrix le cœur lourd lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner, elle fit à peine deux pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

En se réveillant complètement déroutée, elle essaya de se redresser mais la douleur lui vrilla le ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa grossesse tout en essayant désespérément de se souvenir.

Elle identifia qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Fermant les yeux en ravalant ses larmes, Bellatrix refusait de paniquer. Elle savait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé

\- Salazar ?

Aucune réponse, mais Bellatrix n'était pas dupe, il était là

\- Je t'en pris apparais ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix à la fois sûre et en même temps prête à se briser à chaque instant.

Le fondateur apparu le visage fermé les mains derrière le dos au pied de son lit.

Elle se redressa en grimaçant de douleur

\- Dis-moi ! Parle ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Il la regarda avec mépris

\- Tu veux dire avant ou après que ton petit Griffy t'ais poignardé dans le dos ?

Elle baissa les yeux

\- Non pas ça…

Bellatrix repoussa les draps et souleva son t-shirt où les plaies s'étalaient

\- Non…

Elle toucha sa peau.

\- Non…

Salazar releva le menton d'un air hautain

\- Tu devrais être morte mais malheureusement pour toi les médicomages font des merveilles de nos jours…

\- Mon bebé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est mort lui !

Le cri de douleur que Bellatrix poussa presque aussitôt fit perdre pendant un instant l'assurance de Salazar.

Il vit le visage de sa jeune protégée se métamorphoser en un mélange entre folie, douleur et haine pure.

Le fondateur prit la pleine mesure de la situation quand en croisant les yeux sombres de Bellatrix il n'y vit plus rien d'autre qu'un immense vide.

Il baissa les yeux, oui, lui Salazar Serpentard, baissa les yeux pour ne pas l'affronter du regard avant de lui confier la dernière mauvaise nouvelle

\- Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfant Bella…

Cette fois il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune réaction, et Salazar savait pourquoi. Bellatrix Black venait de mourir littéralement de l'intérieure. Elle venait de perdre non seulement la pièce manquante à son bonheur, mais également la chance de pouvoir le retrouver.

Un silence de mort s'étira dans l'infirmerie avant que Bellatrix le visage fermé regarde Salazar

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen ?

Le fondateur la dévisage comprenant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait

\- Il n'est plus question de magie noire ou blanche, très chère tu fais appelle a des forces bien plus obscures où la notion de bien n'est qu'un concept…

\- Je m'en fiche ! As-tu un moyen oui ou non !

\- Il existe des légendes et des prophéties mais ce n'est guère plus, je ne peux te faire la promesse de te ramener ton enfant, ou même que tu survives au rituel nécessaire…

\- Dis-moi comment faire !

\- Il nous faut avant tout le bon endroit…

Sans qu'il n'approfondisse sa pensée, Bellatrix se leva et marcha tel un automate jusqu'au parc à l'endroit précis où Wyatt l'avait poignardé.

\- Creuse la terre et crée un champ de protection autour de toi.

Une fois ces premières instructions réalisé il reprit

\- Si tu veux quelque chose de la magie, il faut que tu lui donner quelque chose en retour.

Elle le regarda en secouant la tête

\- Je n'ai plus rien d'autre que ma vie…

\- Offre-lui ton sang.

Elle arracha une marguerite qu'elle transforme d'un sort en un petit couteau. Sans la moindre hésitation Bellatrix s'entaille la paume et laisse le sang couler dans la terre.

Salazar la regarda d'un air grave

\- Elle va te mettre à l'épreuve pour savoir si tu es digne de son cadeau

Avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne vraiment de quoi il parlait il se mit à psalmodier

\- La femme noire aura un enfant, mais cet enfant sera perdu. La femme noire pleurera et criera, et l'enfant reviendra.

La terre se mis à trembler sous elle, Bellatrix à genou dans la terre vit une première main entièrement noir en sortir et lui attraper le poignet, une seconde se ferma ensuite sur sa cheville, puis une troisième.

Des dizaines de mains à la peau noire charbon et pourvu de griffe l'attrapèrent avec force pour essayer de l'attirer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Elle pouvait aussi perçevoir des murmures, comme si une centaine de personne autour d'elle lui murmurer à l'oreille des phrases toutes différentes. Elle n'arrivait pas a distinguer un quelconque sens ou un mot dans ce qu'ils lui disaient, mais c'était assourdissant.

Bellatrix se débattait comme une furie pour rester à la surface. Elle lutta encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse même plus bouger, jusqu'à être à court de puissance magique. A cette instant précis une sorte d'onde de choc la traversa et elle revit toute la scène précédent la mort de son enfant. Elle revit avec quelle rage Wyatt la poignardait encore et encore.

Bellatrix ne put précisément dire ce que se passa à ce moment dans son cœur, mais quelque chose changea complètement. Une haine viscérale contre ses Griffondors, contre ses sangs impurs, ses sang-de-bourbe, lui fit monter un goût de sang dans la bouche. C'était comme si elle avait était aveugle durant tant d'année et que soudain, elle voyait pour la première fois.

Puis plus rien, les souvenirs disparurent ainsi que les mains qui l'entrainaient et les murmures. Il n'y avait plus rien que la nuit, et le silence. Salazar était parti, quand Bellatrix rouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée en position fœtal, couverte de terre et de griffures sur le corps. La jeune femme n'aurait sut dire comment, mais elle sut en touchant son ventre qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

Est-ce qu'elle avait traversé tout ça inutilement ? Est-ce que la magie l'avait jugé indigne de son cadeau ?

Salazar choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre, il regarda sa protégée recroquevillé sur le sol, une main sur son ventre et les yeux brillants de larme.

Pourtant ce fut un sourire qu'il lui offrit en s'accroupissant près d'elle

\- Tu n'as pas échoué ma petite délaissée…

Elle le regarda pendant de longue minute sans comprendre puis elle sentit une légère pression autour de son poignée.

En baissant les yeux Bellatrix vit qu'un petit serpent tentait de s'enrouler autour de sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de recueillir le reptile dans sa paume.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Salazar

\- Non ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Aujourd'hui des morts s'étaient relevés, mais l'âme de Bellatrix, elle s'était à jamais éteinte.

La jeune femme referma ses mains sur le serpent pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Naguini.


	6. La fin

_Défi comment on s'est rencontré dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons :_

 _Rencontre Gellert Grindelwald / Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

 _Défi mortel d'Ange Phoenix dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons :_

 _Tuer Gellert Grindelwald d'une façon différente du canon_

* * *

 _Défi Super 2000 de JustPaulInHere dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons_

 _[Défi 066 : F ; 1 000 mots minimum] Faites dire à l'un de vos personnages : « De toute façon, avec les voix dans ma tête, on s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était qu'un. »_

* * *

Bellatrix n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était cette nuit là, ou les suivantes qu'elle avait définitivement sombré dans la folie. Absolument plus rien ne l'arrêtait et elle se fichait bien à présent de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

En ce sens, elle avait eut raison depuis le début, Poudlard l'avait véritablement changé, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'elle quelqu'un de libre bien au contraire.

En rentrant auprès de sa famille, la jeune rebelle avait totalement disparue. Ses convictions s'étaient calquées à celles de ses parents et il lui apparaissait évident que tous ou presque lui étaient inférieurs.

Sa sœur Narcissa qu'elle détestait pour ses divergences d'opinion était devenue une alliée de taille mais qui en retrouvant Bellatrix se mit à craindre sa propre sœur. Elle avait sut voir la folie qui s'était emparait du corps de l'ainée, et avait aussitôt sut que toute cette histoire finirait mal…qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de fin heureuse pour sa sœur.

Bellatrix respectait Narcissa mais refusait de suivre le même chemin qu'elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas être la femme dans l'ombre d'un homme. Surtout que contrairement à sa sœur, son mariage ne fut pas un mariage d'amour. Elle n'éprouvait ni sentiment ni attirance pour Rodolphus Lestrange, son seul attrait reposait sur la pureté du sang. Elle comptait bien suivre son propre chemin qu'il soit ou non à ses côtés.

A l'inverse Andromeda, qui avait toujours bénéficié de l'affection particulière de Bellatrix, la dégoutait au plus au point. Elle était devenue une traitresse à son sang en s'éprenant d'un vulgaire cracmol. C'était probablement la pire des traitrises qu'elle pouvait faire à sa famille.

Une partie inavouable d'elle, savait que c'était également l'envie qui animait cette haine nouvelle pour sa propre sœur. La jalousie de n'avoir pas eut ce qu'Andromeda avait avec Ted Tonks achevait de flétrir et de noircir plus encore son cœur.

Seule une envie persistait de ces années à l'école de sorcellerie, seule une personne lui manquait. Salazar Serpentard lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde qui lui réservait encore bien des surprises. Il avait éveillé le premier, l'intérêt croissant de Bellatrix pour le pouvoir, et pour la magie noire.

Elle regrettait simplement ce comparse qui avait sût parfaitement la guider, et qui avait même tenté de la protéger. Aujourd'hui il elle le comprenait, elle comprenait qu'il puisse détester tous ses sang-de-bourbe et ses sorciers impurs.

Elle se prenait même à imaginer qu'il répondait finalement à la première question qu'elle lui avait posé : A savoir est-ce qu'il y avait réellement une pièce dissimulée à Poudlard où il avait caché un monstre qui débarrasserait l'école de tous ses êtres répugnants.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, Bellatrix se serait fait un réel plaisir d'ouvrir la porte et de lâcher cette créature. Elle en rêvait même presque chaque nuit. Elle rêvait qu'elle marchait sur le corps de Wyatt, mais aussi sur le corps de tous les autres.

En épousant la noirceur, Bellatrix avait dit adieu à la liberté, sauf que quand on ne voulait pas être libre, il fallait se trouver un but. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une cause à défendre, une personne à servir pour ne pas sombrer définitivement.

Encore une fois ce fut grâce à Salazar Serpentard qu'elle se trouva une raison de vivre auprès de Voldemort.

C'était grâce au fondateur que le mage noir le plus puissant du monde accepta de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il accepta même d'explorer avec elle le monde de la magie noire qu'elle avait finalement à peine effleuré avec Salazar.

Et au centre de cette nouvelle relation mentor/élève, il y avait Nagini.

Elle était le symbole de la noirceur mais aussi de la puissance et du potentiel de Bellatrix. Pour Voldemort, elle était aussi le résultat de la magie la plus noire qui existe. A vrai dire, cet homme, que rien ne pouvait impressionner ou ployer, était réellement fasciné par Nagini.

C'était plutôt réciproque étant donné que Voldemort était la seule personne à part Bellatrix qui pouvait l'approcher. Il avait également la faculté de lui parler ce que Bellatrix ne pouvait pas faire en dépit de tous ses efforts.

Ce petit serpent qu'elle pouvait jadis tenir au creux de sa main était à présent une noble représentante de son espèce et inspirait plus encore la crainte quand elle s'élançait à la suite du maître des ténèbres.

Quand au prix de multiple mise à l'épreuve, Bellatrix put enfin recevoir la marque, elle décida de lui offrir Nagini en un ultime gage de sa fidélité et de sa dévotion.

Le serpent n'avait sa place nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de Voldemort après tout.

La marque des ténèbres au creux du bras, ne marqua pas la fin de l'apprentissage de Bellatrix, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Non, le jour de la fin officiel de son apprentissage, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, puisque c'était le jour où elle avait rencontré Gellert Grindelwald.

Cet homme incarnait ce qui ressemblait le plus au prédécesseur de son maître. Lui aussi avait soif de pouvoir et de domination, et lui aussi avait connu Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald avait passé la majorité de sa vie en prison pour ses idéaux…

Cela troublait légèrement Bellatrix, un homme qui voulait simplement être libre, se voyer être emprisonner toute sa vie. Malgré la cruauté qui s'était emparait d'elle au fil des années, la jeune femme ressentait pour cet homme de la compassion… où du moins c'était ce qui lui ressemblait le plus.

Leur première et unique rencontre acheva de briser la carapace de Bellatrix. Voldemort explosa la porte de sa cellule laissant sa servante y entrer.

Elle n'y trouva pas le puissant mage Gellert Grindelwald, non, elle ne vit guère plus que l'ombre d'un homme noyé dans la folie.

Plus elle le regardait souffrir sous les assauts de doloris de son maître, et plus Bellatrix se voyait à travers lui. Il incarnait tout ce qu'elle serait devenue sans Salazar Serpentard, sans le rituel de nécromancie, et sans Nagini. Il était comme elle, une âme torturée et brisée en mille morceaux.

Alors que son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, Gellert se mit à rire bruyamment.

\- Parles moi de la baguette de sureau ordonna une énième fois Voldemort.

\- A qui vous parlez ? demanda Gellert en riant.

Il montra du doigt un coin vide de sa cellule.

\- A lui ?

Bellatrix promena son regard sur la cellule. Gellert avait sculpté dans la pierre d'étrange symbole, ou des mots qui se confondaient les uns sur les autres. Une phrase attira son regard « Puissions nous mourir un peu »

Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme au sol et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Parle et nous mettrons fin à tes souffrances.

Il la regarda un instant très sérieux avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous parler.

Il se rapprocha encore plus comme pour lui confier un secret.

\- De toute façon, avec les voix dans ma tête, on s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était qu'un.

Bellatrix le lâcha et se redressa en regardant son maître.

\- Nous ne tirons rien de lui lâcha Voldemort avant de darder son regard sur sa disciple

\- Tue-le !

Dans son regard, Bellatrix comprit qu'il l'avait complètement percé à jours. Son maître savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Gellert Grindelwald. Il aurait probablement voulu ce jour là qu'elle le tue parce qu'il lui avait ordonné… Cependant à dire vrai Bellatrix acheva Gellert par pitié mais y perdit tout de même le dernier fragment d'âme qui lui restait.

Bellatrix était morte, vive Bellatrix !


End file.
